


Mashima

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: Fairy Tail Week [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Mashima

The next upcoming birthday was Reedus'. It was decided to surprise him with a painting. Every guild mate had been featured in Reedus' work at one time or another, but he always neglected to include himself. This year, was vowed to be special and would include him. A message was sent out across the land of Fiore, and one special artist answered the call. He was a mysterious man of various talents, and very highly skilled.

As it was to be a surprise, many surreptitious pictures were taken, and a collage was cobbled together. The unwieldy mass was sent to the artist to be configured into a painting.

The art work had been delivered into Master Makarov's care early in the week. For shipping purposes it had been rolled up into a large tube and it was decided to leave it in there to heighten the surprise.

Like many of the Fairy Tail Guild birthday parties, the participants were intoxicated well before the cutting of the cake and dispersal of presents. Reedus smiled as he received many well-wishes and toast after toast to his continued health.

Finally, Mirajane brought out the present and handed it to Reedus. "We hope you enjoy!"

"Well thank you very much!" Reedus carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the tube. He let out a low whistle as he unrolled the canvas. "This is amazing! I know this man's style! I'm so touched! How did you know? My old art master!"

Mira and the Master exchanged confused looks. The white-haired beauty shrugged and smiled. "Happy birthday!"

All of Fairy Tail crowded around the table, trying to look at what amounted to a mural sized canvas of a calendar. Everyone from the guild was displayed, as well as most of their friends from other guilds. There were so many figures it was hard to get a good look at everything.

Reedus turned around and began hugging his guild mates, thanking everyone. Levy wormed her way to the front of the crowd and examined the art work. Lucy peered over her shoulder and pointed to the signature, "So Reedus was apprenticed to Mashima?"


End file.
